CMV: Can't Believe It's Christmas
Duchess Productions' Christmas music video of Can't Believe It's Christmas from The Toy That Saved Christmas. Song: * Can't Believe It's Christmas Song From: * VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas (1996) Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Christmas Video 2019 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Christmas Scene from Twas the Flight Before Christmas) * Olivia Flaversham: I can't believe it's Christmas. I think I'm finally getting something. Can't believe it's Christmas. My favorite time of year. * Ash Ketchum: I can't believe Christmas. Been dreaming of a sugarplum thing. Can't believe it's Christmas. Oh, boy, it's finally here. * (Littlefoot and his Friends Charge at Mo) * Thomas O'Malley: OH! Now, wait a minute! I only got one package today, and it's for house #4. Now, let's see. Which house is #4? * (Dance Scene from The Chipmunk Adventure During "Wooly Bully"): Ho, ho, away we go with rosy cheeks and hearts a glowin'. * (Dance Scene from Phineas and Ferb During "Gitchee Gitchee Goo"): Hey, hey, our favorite day, it makes us want to cheer. * George Shrinks: Yo, ho, we love the snow. * Junior Shrinks: At least we know we won't be mowing. * (Dance Scene from The Powerpuff Girls: See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey During "Normal Little Girls"): Yah, hey, we're glad to say that Christmastime is here. * (Sustained Note from Dumbo During "When I See An Elephant Fly"): Weeeee * (Emmy and Max Dance the Ord Shuffle): Can't believe it's Christmas. Been waiting for a million hours. * (Kids Dance Around Frosty): Can't believe it's Christmas. Oh, what a nifty day. * (Dance Scene from Clifford the Big Red Dog: Fan Mail During "Dreams Can Come True"): We can't believe it's Christmas. * Max Taylor: Took 14 baths and 18 showers. * (Singing Cast from The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar During "Zuka Zama"): Can't believe it's Christmas. And now it's time to play. * (Dexter and Paul Playing Piano): We can't believe it's Christmas. We think we're finally gettin' something. * (Kitty and Kimba): Can't believe it's Christmas. Our favorite time of year. * (Penny Proud, Zoey Howzer, Dijonay Jones & LaCienega Boulevardez Walking): We can't believe it's Christmas. Been dreaming of a sugarplum thing. * (Dance Scene from the Love Live! School Idol Project Opening Theme): Can't believe it's Christmas. Oh, boy, it's finally... * Rover Dangerfield: Oy, my spinely. * (Ponies Sing the Christmas Carol): Boy, it's finally here. * (Cut to Black) Clips/Years/Companies: * Twas the Fight Before Christmas (@2003 Cartoon Network) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pokemon (The Path to the Pokemon League; @1997 OLM) * The Land Before Time 9: Journey to Big Water (@2002 Universal) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Phineas and Ferb (Flop Starz; @2007-2015 Disney) * George Shrinks (Close Encounters of the Bird Kind; @2000-2001 PBS) * The Powerpuff Girls (See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Dragon Tales (@1999-2005 PBS) * Frosty the Snowman (@1969 Rankin/Bass) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (Fan Mail; @2000-2003 PBS) * Dinosaur King (Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (@2015 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Just an Old Fashioned Lab Song; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Kimba the White Lion (Jungle Fun; @1965-1966 Mushi Production) * The Proud Family (Don't Leave Home Without It; @2001-2005 Disney) * Love Live! School Idol Project (@2013-2014 Sunrise) * Rover Dangerfield (@1991 Warner Bros.) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (Hearth's Warming Eve; @2010-2019 Hasbro) Notes: * Dedicated to tom radloff, Eli Wages, ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th, strongdrew941, Patrick Hill, & the others. * Feel free to do your own. Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript